Una extraña historia de amor
by Cinthia yissu
Summary: Sasuke y su grupo de soldados liderado por el cruel Obito, van en una misión al lugar donde sus padres fallecieron y donde al parecer unos siniestros mutantes están matando a la población tras un experimento fallido... -¿Doctora Haruno? -. -Te conozco sasuke, no eres malo-...Sakura si me llego a convertir en una de esas cosas no lo dudes, a la cabeza-.-Como dijo el niño, al diablo


**Aclaraciones:**

*Esto significa llamadas de teléfono, llamadas por radio, o comunicaciones anexas*

_**Esto significa el lugar de ambientación,**_ Esto solo lo usare cuando haya cambios de escena drásticos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 1: Organizaciones, y tecnología extraña.**

Unos arqueólogos trabajando en el desierto de nevada, descubrieron un portal a una antigua cuidad de Marte y llamaron a este portal, "El arca"

Años después siguen esforzándose por entender porque fue construido, y que le paso a quien lo construyo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Compañía Aerospace, instalaciones de investigaciones en Olduvai, Marte**_

Los científicos de la corporación corrían entre gritos y desesperación por el pasillo

La oscuridad y la humedad que provenía de las alcantarillas hacían este recorrido más aterrador de lo que parecía.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, de a poco los científicos entran arrastrados y asesinados con violencia

Solos quedaban dos, un envejecido hombre, y una joven detrás

La chica tropezó y cayó al suelo, el doctor avanzo con rapidez hasta la gran puerta de metal de su oficina, activo el código para abrirla y sin pensar más entro

-¡Doctor Yoshiro!, ¡DOCTOR YOSHIRO! – Gritaba la chica mientras corrían con fervor hacia el sujeto.

Pero este fue tan egoísta que solo pensó en su seguridad, y cerró la puerta dejando sin oportunidad a la joven

Los gritos se hicieron más audibles cuando el brazo de esta fue cortado por las puertas de la oficina

Y si esos gritos fueron para el doctor Yoshiro fuertes y desgarrarte, solo le quedo esperar un poco mas hasta la gran criatura se apropiara de la carne de esa mujer

Lo único que le quedaba al doctor Yoshiro era dejar un mensaje como advertencia, antes de que los golpes brutales en su puerta cesaran y su respiración también.

-Soy el doctor Yoshiro, investigador en Olduvai, 6627, Percance de nivel 5, implementen proceso de cuarentena, implementen la cuarentena – Y se vio interrumpido por el rompimiento de la puerta, dejando ver una gran silueta.

_**En el grupo especial de marines, escuadrón táctico de reacción rápida.**_

-Lo escucho general – Hablo el sargento Obito Uchiha

*Hubo un percance de nivel 5 en las instalaciones de olduvai*

- ¿Cuánta gente hay involucrada? – Se encontraba en su oficina… no era posible que sus vacaciones se arruinara

*Hay 6 científicos encerrados en el laboratorio de alta seguridad donde ocurrió el percance, hay otros 79 empleados en el lugar, se han suspendidos los viajes del arca*

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo? – Preguntaba con firmeza a su superior

*Código rojo: Evaluar nivel de amenaza, recuperar propiedad de aerospace, y mantener la cuarentena en ambos portales del arca cueste lo que cueste*

-¿Usamos violencia extrema? – Sonrió de lado el sargento

*Violencia extrema, si es necesario busquen y destruyan, fuera*

- Búsqueda y destrucción, órdenes recibidas y entendidas, fuera –

* * *

Sasori el chico de cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar se encontraba jugando vídeo juegos en espera de sus tan deseadas vacaciones, Deidara con su playera hawaiana, contaba los minutos en su reloj para irse.

Hidan guardaba sus cadenas religiosas, y Sasuke jugaba con algunas armas, y cartuchos de estas.

Utakata limpiaba, era nuevo, así que jugar y hacer desastres no era lo de él.

Naruto y Kisame jugaban béisbol con una naranja

-Ya estoy harto de esto, 6 meses sin descanso y los malditos del transporte llevan 5 minutos de retraso hum. – Reclamaba Deidara – y son 5 minutos de descanso y relajo que no recuperare –seguía protestando

- Relájate viejo, estamos de vacaciones – Hablo Sasori

- ¡¿A dónde iras Deidara?! – Pregunto Naruto tan hiperactivo como siempre

- No es problema tuyo, o acaso quieres saber si me encerrare en un cuarto con 3 chicas bonitas –Comenzó a reír el rubio de larga cabellera

- Me hartan tus cochinadas- Intervino Hidan

Y las risas se fueron con la llegada de Obito, el Sargento -¡Escúchenme! – Todos lo miraron – Ya no saldrán – Y la música que había de fondo se detuvo

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto el pelirrojo con indignación y enojo evidente – No puede ser posible, me lleva – Se levanto tomando sus llaves

- ¿Algún problema Sasori? – Pregunto con autoridad Obito

- ¿Quién, yo?, no, me encanta esto – Respondió con evidente sarcasmo

-¿Qué paso? –

- Hay acción – Y su tono serio y demandante hizo que a todos se les pusiera los pelos de punta

- Niño – Llamo a utakata

-¿yo?, ¿niño? – Preguntaba sorprendido

- Eres el nuevo, hijo ahora estas en el escuadrón tactito de reacción rápida, el E.T.R.R – Y este sonrió un poco disgustado por el apodo

- Fórmense – Y todos acataron sus órdenes

Todos subieron las escaleras para preparase, y en lo que Sasuke iba hacia las escaleras del último, Obito su tío lo detuvo – No esta vez Sasuke –

-¿Qué? – Pregunto frio e indiferente el nombrado

- Nosotros podemos – Sonrió su tío

- No, no podemos – Intento entender

- No...Tú no tienes que ir… - Quería no hacerle mucho daño, pero si no se lo decía fríamente como tenía que ser, el no entendería – Vamos a olduvai – Y Sasuke palideció

- ¿Olduvai? – Y los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria en menos de lo esperado, bajo la mirada sin quererlo

- toma el descanso – Ofreció su tío

- ¿Es una orden? – Sus ojos estaban un poco apagados, Obito lo noto

- Una recomendación… no querrás volver al lugar donde tus padres murieron ¿o sí? – Sonrió, y si su tío era un maldito desquiciado, un maldito que no le tenía para nada buena – Te veo al regreso – Y se marcho

Los soldados estaban listos para abordar el helicóptero, subían de uno en uno tomando las armas que se encontraban en los asientos

*Operaciones especiales del E.T.R.R, identificación satisfactoria, identificado Kisame* Sonó la voz de una mujer al colocar los códigos para sacar sus armas

*Identificado Deidara*

*Identificado Hidan*

*Identificado el niño*

-¿Qué? – Pregunto este con indignación

*Identificado Sasori*

*Identificado Obito*

- No puedo creer que vayamos al arca – Comento Utakata con sorpresa, pero claro el era el nuevo, no por nada le decían el niño

- Calma niño, te va a encantar – Fue el comentario de Sasori, era frustrante ver como todos se reían en tu cara

- ¿Todos listos? – Y el motor se hizo audible

Pero fue interrumpido por la repentina llegada de un pelinegro y ojos ónix

*Identificado Sasuke*

* * *

Así es como iba a ese maldito lugar donde mis padres habían muerto, fue hace años pero aun dolía.

Ellos habían muerto en un derrumbe de las excavaciones de esa instalación, recuerdo aun cuando estaba itachi, mi madre, mi padre, y yo, éramos muy felices, hasta que vino el derrumbe, itachi alcanzo a sacarme pero mis padres no sobrevivieron, y años más tarde itachi se fue dejándome completamente solo al cuidado de mi tío, el que luego me interno en su equipo de militares altamente entrenados. No es que no me gustara, la verdad es algo con lo que me llevaba bien, aun que mi tío está loco por querer tener siempre el cargo mayor.

Y después de ver el vídeo de un tan Yoshiro, me di cuenta de que la cosa era seria.

Obito dio las indicaciones

-¿Cuál amenaza? - Pregunto interesado el niño

- Esto es así niño, si quiere liquidarte es una amenaza – Respondió Sasori, y reí internamente por el comentario.

Comencé a pensar… ¿Por qué esa gente seguía con esa instalación en pie después de lo que le había ocurrido a mis padres?

Aun recuerdo todas las desgracias que había traído la muerte de mis padres, el que itachi se fuera no es algo bonito, Naruto y Sakura habían sido los únicos que estuvieron conmigo a pesar de que yo me comportaba como un idiota.

De Sakura no tenía ni idea, hace uno o dos años que no hablaba con ella, sus padres trabajaban en ese lugar del demonio, sería una pena ser yo el que tuviera que decirle algo si sus padres… bueno.

Solo sabía gracias a Naruto que estaba muy ocupada, y que estaba dedicándose a todas esas cosas de medicina y arqueología, igual que sus padres y los míos, de vez en cuando me entro la duda si ella seguiría cada paso de ellos, o pensaría un poco, el estrés y su falta de tiempo eran los causantes de que ya no me llamara, y mucho menos después de su declaración de amor antes de perder contacto.

Y Naruto… pues el si estaba conmigo todo el tiempo

-¡Despabílense!, ¡A trabajar! – Bajamos del helicóptero y llegamos a un lugar deshabitado, y en menos de 5 segundos un gran ascensor se hizo presente de la tierra

El niño estaba nervioso, aun no comenzábamos la misión y el ya estaba frustrado, demoro un poco en subir

-Si dudas, muchos perecerán – Obito lo regaño

El ascensor bajo y nos llevo a las instalaciones del arca, donde había un transporte poco usual que nos llevaría a las instalaciones de esta misma pero en Marte

-Jin de relaciones públicas de aerospace – Se presento un tipo algo chaparro, le extendió la mano a mi tío pero este ni se inmuto en aceptar.

- E-es por aquí – dijo ya retirando la mano al ver que mi tío no tenía ganas de entablar conversaciones con nadie

-¿Cuánta gente hay allí arriba? – Pregunte y mi tío me miro con odio al máximo nivel

- Tenemos 85 investigadores permanentes en olduvai – llegamos a un sitio algo peculiar, era un gran círculo y a su alrededor lo que parecían oficinas, mucha gente trabajando y en el piso; en el centro, luces en forma de circulo.

-Bienvenidos al arca, caballeros -

Nos colocamos cada uno en un círculo de luz manteniendo la distancia del núcleo

-En cuanto pasemos cierren la superficie, quiero la cuarentena estándar de 6 horas – Y el tipo asintió a Obito

Yo fui el primero, claro, si moría mejor para mi tío.

*Viaje en el arca 5 segundos, y contando, 3, 2, 1*

Y una gran burbuja de quien sabe qué cosa apareció, succionándome y sintiendo mí estomago revolverse como en una licuadora, mi cabeza golpeando contra una campana mil veces por segundo.

E instantáneamente aparecí en las instalaciones de Marte

-¿Siempre es tan duro? – Pregunto Naruto con el estomago aun revuelto

- Antes era muchísimo más duro, hubo una época en la que viajar por el arca implicaba… digamos… una gran turbulencia… - Hablo un hombre de una edad que no pasaría los 30 años, estaba en una silla de ruedas eléctrica, pero era una avanzada tanto que no necesitaba mover ni un dedo para moverse como quisiera

-¿De qué habla? – Pregunto de nuevo el niño

- De que… el fue a una galaxia y su trasero se fue volando – Le respondí a lo que el palideció

- Llamémoslo un mal cálculo científico – Interrumpió – Por increíble que parezca aerospace - Soy toshiro un gusto – Dijo con los brazos cruzados – síganme -

- ¿Y el personal que no están encerrado en el laboratorio? - Pregunto el sargento

- En el atrio – Toshiro parecía un buen sujeto, o eso creo

- Toshiro súbenos – demando Obito

- Activando la vigilancia personal remota –

*Sistema de vigilancia activada*

- En círculo, a las tres, una dos, tres – y todos levantamos nuestras armas

- Cámaras en sitio y funcionando –

- Señores esta sala son código rojo, lo que significa que nadie entra sin permiso, será nuestras a cualquier costo, Kisame quédate con nuestro amigo y cierra la puerta – Este asintió – síganme, andan dando - Yo me preguntaba que nos encontraríamos al otro lado

Caminamos con rapidez hacia una gran puerta de metal, de esas que usan en los bancos para guardar el dinero.

-Abran la puerta – Exigió mi tío y esta comenzó a girar hacia un lado, dándonos el paso

La puerta se cerró tras nosotros y kisame quedo atrás con Toshiro

Caminamos con rapidez por unas escaleras para encontrarnos con otro sitio de gran amplitud

-Está muy bien para ser Marte – Comento el niño

- Aerospace no repara en gastos – Agrego hidan

- ¿Adonde estamos? – Fue la estúpida pregunta de Naruto

- Dobe… estamos a 2.000.000 de años luz del desayuno

- ¡¿QUEEE?!, TEMEE ¡¿CUÁNTO NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ?! – Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente chillón?

- ¡Callate dobe! – Y un golpe en la cabeza fue lo necesario para que dejara de gritar, por lo menos por un rato

- ¿Cuándo puedo sacar gente por el arca?- Pregunto un oficial

- Es una cuarentena de nivel 5, nadie se mueve – Respondió mi tío

Y ahí estaban los gritos de nuevo

-¡Dattebayo! – Escuche, y unas risitas de niñas, más bien… jovencitas… - ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – Maldito dobe acosador

- H-hinata… - No sé que mas paso, porque no me interesaba que hiciera ese estúpido

- ¡OHH! – Y escuche un gruñido de parte de mi tío

- ¡Naruto! – Grito este haciendo que el dobe volviera con nosotros a la "formación"

- Disculpen la demora, tarde un poco más de lo que espere en unas inves... – Esa voz… tan conocida… tan… molesta.

- sa… ¡SAKURA-CHAN! – Grito mi amigo corriendo a los brazos de la chica, gire mi cabeza para poder encontrarme con su persona, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero suponía que seguía igual de tonta y fea que siempre, bueno fea no pero…. Da ni modo.

- Na-naruto-kun… - aun tenía esa estupidez – No pensé que te mandarían a ti – Rio esta… y esperen. ¿Por qué Sakura estaba ahí?

- ¡Naruto! – Grito mi tío de nuevo, y este con un solo movimiento se alejo de Sakura

- Es la doctora Sakura Haruno, la oficial científica asignada para recuperar los datos del laboratorio – Anuncio el oficial

- Sargento – hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, recuerdo que ella la última vez que hablamos estaba molesta porque siempre la trate mal y más aun cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos y no los correspondí.

Su cabello estaba más largo, lo note a pesar de que lo llevaba tomado.

Sus ojos jade siempre tan brillante, pero esta vez los acompañaban unas lindas ojeras oscuras, se notaba que no había descansado en días.

No llevaba mucho maquillaje, pero si lo suficiente para darle un toque más de adulta.

Había crecido, unos… ¿2 centímetros?

Su busto había crecido también, no es que me fijara en eso, si no que… solo mi mirada pasó por ahí al mirarla por completo.

Estaba toda una mujer, si que había cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Pero mi pregunta seguía, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-Hola Sasuke – Me sonrió, pensé que iba a tirárseme encima pero en su lugar me sonrió.

- Hola Sakura – No solo había crecido y cambiado físicamente, sino que también había madurado

Después de eso ella volvió su mirada a mi tío en espera de sus órdenes, pero yo no podría quedarme tranquilo sin saber porque ella estaba ahí, ¿acaso no recordaba lo de mis padres, que trabajaba en ese lugar?

-Ha sido ya un buen tiempo, ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? – Supongo que nadie lo noto, solo yo, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y una pequeña mueca se formo en su rostro, pero así como vino se fue, me miro con ternura, y me estremecí, ella siempre me miraba así, tal vez no había cambiado mucho.

- Es un honor ser un tema de interés para ti, pero temo decirte que hay trabajo que hacer – Quede… mi ego quedo un poco dañado, eso está claro.

- Obito es una misión código rojo, no hay lugar para pasajeros – Ahora es cuando creo en el dicho, quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor.

- Disculpa pero tengo órdenes de rescatar datos de 3 servidores, antropología, arqueología forense y genética – Me contra ataco, no me lo espere, la Sakura de antes me hubiera dejado con el triunfo

- Esta es una operación militar doctora, no vinimos hacer la tarea de ciencias con usted – Ella sonrió, y me sentí todo un ganador.

- Ya se… ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu jefe cuáles son sus ordenes? – Y dude, no era lo pensaba por favor que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

- Detener y neutralizar la amenaza, proteger a los civiles, y recuperar, recuperar la propiedad de aerospace – Cerré los ojos unos minutos, maldición porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado

- ¿Terminamos?, Porque yo si tengo trabajo – Comenzó a caminar rápida pero elegantemente – síganme –

- Teme… te dije que Sakura-chan estaba más linda, a demás te patio el trasero con un par de palabras – Gruñí y el comenzó a reír

- Cállate dobe – Y todos caminamos en grupo junto a la "Doctora Haruno", maldición como podía ser que esa niñata de antes fuera la "Doctora Haruno", Joder si hasta eso sonaba de toda una adulta.

- Hay tres secciones en el laboratorio de Yoshiro – Dijo mi tío

- Arqueología, genética, e investigación de armas – Agrego con brillantes la "doctora Haruno"

- ¿Prueban armas? – Pregunto Sasori, que hace rato lo veía embobado con Sakura

- Es un planeta muerto, ¿las probamos aquí donde es seguro, o en el patio de su casa? – Reí internamente

- ¿Cuántos habían cuando cerraron el laboratorio? – Pregunto mi tío ya llegando a otra gran puerta

Genial, aquí les gustaba tener puertas grandes para que la gente pensara cuan pobres eran, nótese el sarcasmo.

* * *

Bueeeeno, sii se que dirán... ¿Porque esta subiendo otro fic si todavía no actualiza el otro?

La respuesta es, mi inspiración se vio afectada, y me nació esta idea, actualizare el otro pronto, después de actualizar mi otro fic, actualizare este y así no me sentiré tan agobiada de forzarme a escribir algo si aun no me llega la inspiración :) espero que me entiendan

Buena tome la idea de una película, una muy buena película de acción y zombies, la verdad es que el personaje que ocupa sasuke y sakura son hermanos, pero bueno cambie toda la historia los personajes, y muchas cosas, pase horas escribiéndola, me costo muchisimo mas que escribir un fic normal, pero quería hacerlo :)

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto y la sigo, o si no... la dejo y matan mis sentimientos :((

Se que tengo algunas faltas de ortografía, disculpen por eso TnT

Y Bueno chicas ¿habrá naruhina?

Eso depende, si a ustedes les gusta la historia va haber, pero no mucho porque no se me da eso de mezclar parejas en una historia, no se porque :(( pero pondré de todo mi esfuerzo sobre humano para que salgan naruhina, por cierto por que puse a muchos miembros de akatsuki y no... neji, o otros, simple, en la brevedad lo descubrirán, ademas que la aparición de nuestros queridos shinobis serán en unos capítulos más, no podría dejarlos fuera, como tampoco a nuestras chicas... :))

Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo para ustedes ^u^

Las quiero ! :33 cuídense que estén lo lindo en sus casita calentitas, lo que es yo, estoy muriendo de frió, y ademas mañana me debo levantar temprano para la escuela, y el frío esta que mata T~T

BESITOSS ! SAYOO! :33


End file.
